


i still dream about you, sometimes but not always

by poalimal



Series: sam/steve drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternative Text in Chapter 2 for Accessibility, Archival Work, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen, M/M, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Born to an America between world wars, Stephen Grant "S.G." Rogers was a prolific poet, writer, artist and activist who (in his own words) "breathed to live--and lived to draw."





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative text for the image in Chapter 1. I don't have much experience using images in fic, so please let me know if this chapter needs to be modified in some way to make it more accessible.

****LIBRARY**** ****of Congress****

Library of Congress > Digital Collections > S.G. Rogers Artwork > Collection Items

**ABOUT THIS COLLECTION**

Born to an America between world wars, Stephen Grant "S.G." Rogers was a prolific poet, writer, artist and activist who (in his own words) "breathed to live--and lived to draw." As an artist, S.G. displayed incredible range: he is well-known not only for his political cartoons, but also for his futuristic, often fatalistic perspective on the failure of the American state. S.G. was a staunch supporter of civil rights, and he depicted highly controversial events such as the AIDS crisis ( _ _Not One More Word__ ), the 1968 attempted assassination of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. ( _ _I Held Him In My Arms__ ), and America's botched Apollo 11 moon landing ( _ _"Lost in the Stars"__ ) with grace and empathy.

This collection includes approximately... [+]

Results: 1-25 of 6,981 | Refined by: PART OF: S. G. ROGERS ARTWORK

****Refine your results** **

__________________________________________________

(-) Available Online 6,981

(+) All Items 15,413

__________________________________________________

Original Format 

Photo, Print, Drawing 6,901

Web Page 80

__________________________________________________

Date 

2000 to 2099 563

1900 to 1999 6,338

1800 to 1899 0

__________________________________________________

Location

United States 4,253 

New York 3,919

East Village 48

France 113

Nigeria 205

Japan 87

Afghanistan 26

Mexico 183

Germany 639

Siberia 18

Great Britain 546

Wakanda 1

Soviet Union 23

Sokovia 14

Brazil 64

__________________________________________________

Subject

Drawings 6,981

Political Cartoons 2,984

Science Fiction 398 

Judaism 124

Captain America 1,423

Civil Rights 2,016

African Americans 3,198

Anti-imperialism 3,014

United States 4,253

LGBTQ 984

World War 2,065

Immigration 1,844

Love 938

Working Class 54

Advertisements 16

Families 5 

__________________________________________________

Access Condition

Available at the Library of Congress Campus 6,981

Available Online 15,413

__________________________________________________

****Photo, Print Drawing** **

****"You can come over..."** **

[Image: Stock image/drawing of camera in front of easel, above the words PHOTOGRAPH, PRINT or DRAWING]

1 drawing: graphite, ink brush, porous point pen, with opaque white and overlays over blue pencil under drawing | Sketches show African-American man four times (sketches are numbered). Figure unknown; previously misidentified as Gabriel Jones. Possibly concept art? (1) Figure shown close-up, with shirt unbuttoned at the top. Some kind of square around man; possibly a screen? Speech bubble below man's head: __You can come over...__ (2) Figure shown sitting on bed, shirt completely unbuttoned with nothing underneath, looking up with gap-toothed smile. (3) Figure shown asleep in bed, wearing no shirt. Faint wording next to bed: __If I could fall into this dream__... (4) Figure shown standing at stove in boxers/briefs, possibly singing or humming to himself. Faint musical notes drawn around man's head. Wording beside the oven: __What did he sound like?__ _ _All forgotten… misbegotten, ill-gained__

**Contributor** : Rogers, S.G.  
**Date** : 1958

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to get the image in Chapter 1 on here - typos and general formatting hideousness will have to remain as is! I did correct a typo in Chapter 2 still present in Chapter 1 ("S.G" to "S.G."). Also, apparently Steve's full first name is 'Steven', not 'Stephen'? lol oop
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> I. I think the United States Library of Congress (LOC) uses original fonts on its website? At any rate, I couldn't match the fonts in question, so for the fake LOC screenshot, I located a vaguely similar dupe for the main font in Bree Serif (freely available online). The official LOC website looks fairly different from how I've rendered it in Chapter 1, and the collection/item descriptions do not generally get quite as detailed. The header on the official website currently has **LIBRARY** in big bold black lettering, and **Library of Congress** in smaller bolded orange lettering beside it. The 'About this Collection' for a particular category/collection is on a different page than the actual documents viewable in 'Collection Items'. The 'Photograph, Print or Drawing' image, which appears to be used when no digital preview of the document is available, is generally placed to the left of the item name and description, not to the right. Finally, multiple items from a collection are shown on a single page, when available. I looked at the [ Herbert Block Collection](https://www.loc.gov/collections/herblock-cartoon-drawings/about-this-collection/), [ the Goldstein Foundation Collection](https://www.loc.gov/collections/goldstein-foundation-prints-and-drawings/about-this-collection/), [the African American Photographs Assembled for 1900 Paris Exposition Collection](https://www.loc.gov/collections/african-american-photographs-1900-paris-exposition/about-this-collection/), and [the Ilka Kolsky Artwork Collection](https://www.loc.gov/collections/ilka-kolsky-artwork/about-this-collection/) for reference. Some of the location tags (e.g. Wakanda, Sokovia) certainly do not exist on the LOC website, and some subjects (e.g. LGBTQ, Anti-Imperialism) may not exist as tagged.  
> II. Note the Alternate Histories tag. Reverend Dr Martin Luther King, Jr was in fact assassinated on April 4 1968 (after years of unsuccessful attempts); and Apollo 11 did successfully land on the moon. Nevertheless, _Lost in the Stars_ is a reference to a song from the 1949 Kurt Weill play of the same name. The play is set in apartheid-era South Africa and deals with, among other themes, a loss of spiritual faith in the face of personal crisis.  
> III. Since comics canon is giving me different answers, I am choosing to keep it ambiguous whether Captain America's civilian identity was ever publicly known and released following Steve Rogers' return to the past in the MCU's Endgame.  
> IV. Title comes from the heartrending [I Still Dream About You, Sometimes But Not Always (Snorri Hallgrímsson Rework)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwrRhMB-aOk.) by Luke Howard.


End file.
